A. Field of the Invention
The device described below allows travelers and those at home a quick and easy way to remove wrinkles from clothing, for a fresh pressed look, without expenditure of personal effort and little use of personal time.
B. Description of Prior Art
The only devices currently on the market to assist a person in removing wrinkles from their clothing, especially when they are traveling are a traveling iron or a traveling clothes steamer. Both of these devices take considerable amount of time, and in some cases skill, by the person using the device. Alternatives involve the expensive use of hotel cleaning services or even the expense of professional cleaners at home. The Automatic and Travel Steamer allows a person to prepare a number of articles of clothing at once, without standing beside each article of clothing with a hot steamer or iron while the processing is completed. Furthermore, with the use of this device, it is exceedingly easy to travel light, as a few ensembles of clothing will suffice in most cases. At home, clothing life can be extended and pressing expenses reduced through the regular use of the item.